Stolen Kiss
by Cherazor
Summary: Usagi didn't know why she asked and she definitely didn't know if she'd like the answer... But ask she did, and answer he would. So, how many girls has Mamoru kissed before her, anyway?


_Despite the shortness of this, this little thing has actually taken me several weeks to write. Not because I had no idea what to write, but because I had troubles formulating it. Well, I do hope you'll enjoy it anyway. I had fun writing it, anyhow. :P_

_Well, I don't know what else to write here (and people, I have noticed, usually don't read AN's anyway) so, enjoy and review while you're at it!_

_Cheers!_

_-Cherry_

_

* * *

_  
**Stolen Kiss**

**

* * *

**  
Storms really weren't that bad. Or, at least not if you enjoyed them in this way, lying comfortably on a couch with your head on your boyfriend's lap…

Usagi smiled as her eyes traveled up from the Manga she'd been reading. Soon, her gaze locked onto her boyfriend's handsome face. Dark locks of ebony hair fell in a messy yet, somehow, fashionable way over her stormy blue eyes; a pair of reading glasses was perched on the tip of his nose; his lips formed scrunched up in a light frown as he focused on the biology book he read. He was beautiful. Utterly and completely endearing. She could basically feel her heart swell with love for the man in front of her.

She sighed contently as he absentmindedly began playing with her hair, twirling a long strand of silky blonde hair around his index finger.

"Mamo-chan?" she whispered softy.

"Hmm?" he replied, his eyes never leaving his book. Yet, somehow, she was certain that she'd gained his attention.

She paused briefly. "How many girls have you kissed before me?"

The reaction was immediate. He tensed, his finger freezing in mid-twirl. "N-nani?"

Her eyes locked with his, albeit a bit nervously. "How many girls have you kissed before me?"

He looked away, his fingers untangling themselves from her hair.

"Mamo-chan?" she whispered as she noticed the faint blush on his cheeks. He almost seemed…ashamed.

For a brief moment she felt jealous and she squashed the feeling quickly. He'd been her first kiss, all right. But he, on the other hand, was five years her senior and probably the most handsome man in Japan. Of course he'd kissed other girls before!

"One," he whispered suddenly. "I've kissed one woman before you."

One. One girl had felt his warm lips upon her own before her. Usagi's heart clenched, but she ignored the feeling pointedly. Don't ask things you don't want to know, she scolded herself silently.

She pulled up from her lying position, instead seating herself beside him. She gripped his hand tightly in her own. "Ano…who was she?" He'd given away his first kiss to her. She must have been a very special person.

"I-I don't know." He drew a hand through his hair. "I really don't remember that much about it…"

"Were…were you drunk?"

"Usako, you, if anyone, should know that I don't drink."

"Well, I don't know why you don't drink. It could be because of-"

"I don't like the taste." He smiled fondly at her before turning serious again. "No, I wasn't drunk."

"Oh." She focused her gaze onto their joined hands. She wasn't certain whether to be happy over the fact that his first kiss hadn't been a mistake done by too much alcohol, or be sad because he then must have truly meant the kiss. "Ano…why don't you remember it, then?"

He sighed, absentmindedly stroking her hand. "Well, I…" he paused, taking a deep breath. "It was during the time when I wasn't aware of being Tuxedo Kamen. And my memories of that period of time are still a bit hazy at the best."

Usagi nodded, signing for him to continue as she lowered herself back onto his lap.

"It was during our search for the Ginzuishou, and princess Diamond was having her diamond statue uncovered for the world." His blue eyes became misty as he tried to recall as much details from the event as possible. "I'd just arrived at the dinner party when I saw her. She was…beautiful. She reminds me a lot of you, actually." He paused again, rubbing his neck tiredly. "I think that's why I followed her, because she looked like you."

Usagi nodded again, her blue eyes gazing at him intently.

"Anyway, I followed her around, danced with her for a while…then the Dark Kingdom attacked and we were shoved of the balcony…" His eyes clouded as he strained to remember. "I think we were saved from falling to the ground by her umbrella.

"I lost her for a while after that. I ran off trying to locate Nephrite and she back to the dinner party, I suppose. I didn't find her until after princess Diamond's uncovering of her diamond-statue. She was standing by the refreshments drinking punch." He chuckled. "I think she wasn't used to the alcohol because she didn't seem exactly…solid when I approached her.

"So, I carried her over to the balcony, hoping that the fresh air would clear her head a bit." He sighed, pulling his hand through his hair once again. "Everything was so…enchanting; the dark sky, the stars, the scenery…the beautiful girl. And I suppose the temptation just became too big and…I kissed her."

Usagi stared at him for a moment, her eyes wide, before her lips parted in a wide smile. "Oh, Mamoru-baka!" she exclaimed.

Mamoru jerked at the nickname. It had been weeks - months, even – since she last called him that. "Huh?"

She smiled fondly at him, squeezing his hand. "Haven't you figured it out already?" she laughed. "And I thought I was supposed to be the ditz!"

"Huh?" he repeated.

"Oh, Mamoru you baka. The girl you kissed…it was me! I thought you would have realized that by now." She sat up in his lap, fondly messing around with his hair. "Baka."

He stared at her, his stormy blue eyes betraying the confusion he felt. "You? But-"

"'But' what?" She laughed, kissing his cheek. "You said it yourself; she looked a lot like me."

He pulled her closer, his fingers intertwining with her hair once again. "She seemed a bit older than you, though." He twirled the loose strand of hair around his index finger again, loving how soft and silky it felt against his skin.

She snuggled against his chest, taking a moment to reflect how much he smelt of roses. "I used my transformation pen. It made me look older."

He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling with amusement and love. "It did, didn't it?" He laughed huskily, a laugh from deep from his throat. "You're full of surprises, aren't you?"

"And you love me for it."

He laughed again, releasing the strand of hair from his grasp, instead intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Ano, I do think you owe me for that kiss…" She stared up at him, her face serious but her eyes danced with barely concealed mischievousness.

"Oh, really?"

"Oh, yes. I wasn't exactly _solid _during that kiss of ours. In fact, I can barely remember it. I demand compensation!"

"Ah," he replied, smiling mischievously as he leaned over, dangerously close to her lips. "I think that can be arranged…"


End file.
